


Special Mission (Levi x Reader)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Baby, Babysitter Levi Ackerman, Babysitting, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Hange Zoë, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Leviackerman, Mommy Hange, Romance, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, daddy erwin, daddy levi, daddy levi x mommy reader, daddylevixmommyreader, erwinsmith, hange - Freeform, levidaddy, levixreader - Freeform, shingekinokyojin, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: Levi and you babysit Commander Erwin and Hange's baby. Afterward, Commander Erwin assigns you two to go on a special mission. I don’t want to write much about it here in the description because I could end up spoiling it. Just go on, read it. ☺️ It’s a story still in progress. Please comment if you like it or anything you’d like. Be nice!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Special Mission (Levi x Reader)

Chapter 1

At the Survey Corps, you were recently promoted as a Lieutenant. Since the cadet days, you've always been outstanding in your performance. You eventually earned the trust and respect from your superiors, also your best friends, Commander Erwin, Hange, and Captain Levi, which you were married to for the past 2 years. A great feast was celebrated on your behalf with all friends, and of course, with your proud husband. After that, you began to work nonstop. Finally, you understood how busy Levi's schedules were. Your responsibilities took over and you even rarely had time for yourself or your partner. So you decided to take your work to Levi's office to at least bond, do paperwork, and have tea together. On the other hand, Erwin and Hange had being married for 5 years, and already had a one-year-old baby boy named Joseph Smith. You and Levi admired them and questioned yourselves how these two manage their responsibilities with parenthood. They were definitely doing a great job. The Scouts have asked Levi and you about the idea of having kids, but Levi always responds the same thing, "We don't have the time for that. Too much responsibility and I'm not leaving a child orphan if something were to happen to us outside the walls. Plus, they poop and vomit a lot." As expected from a clean freak, that last thing always made you giggle, but also question yourself if Levi was father material. This had you concerned, and much as it saddened you his answer, he was right. The thought of leaving a child behind without its parents to raise it was something that Levi personally knew about, and he knew life is hard to handle alone without the care of someone. He just didn't want that for his child. Either way, you really wished to have a family of your own with the man you love. You constantly daydream of having a mini Levi or a mini you running around playing with Erwin's kid. But it was just that. A daydream.

One day, Hange just randomly came inside Levi's office with baby Joseph and took advantage that only you were there since Levi was in a meeting...

"Ooooh Y/N~!!! It's your BFF Hangeeeeeee! I got a special mission for youuuuuu~!", yells Hange all excited as she hands you baby Joseph.

"Eh? Special mission?", you say as it's the only thing that comes from your mouth in confusion. "Hange, why are you giving me baby Joseph?"

"Here is baby Joseph!! Please take care of him. Here is his baby bag with all his clothes, washing supplies, diapers, food, toys, and his crib!", said Hange very excited as she places the crib next to the bed.

"W-w-wait! What is all this? That's Levi's side of the bed!! W-where are you going?! I c-can't take care of baby Jos-", you were abruptly cut off by Hange.

"Y/N, you are my best friend, and I trust no one else to take care of my baby. Pleeeease!! Erwin and I will leave soon to celebrate our 6th year anniversary. We need this favor!"

"B-but, did you tell Levi about this?! Plus, I don't know how to take care of babies!!"

"You'll do fine!! ...and no, Levi doesn't know any of this." Hange smiles with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!!! How am I supposed to tell Levi this?! You know he doesn't have experience either, he has a lot of work to do, and having a baby in the room means noise, no sleep, bad smell, disorganized stuff, everything that Levi hates!", you said panicked because you were afraid of Levi's reaction knowing there was going to be a crying, poop and barf machine in the same room as his, which was inside his office, too.

"...Ah! I almost forgot Pablo!"

"Pablo? Who the fuck is Pablo?! ...Wait!!! Did you even listen to what I said before?!"

"Here is baby Joseph's favorite plushy, Pablo. He can't sleep without it.", says Hange as she hands you a plushy in the shape of Eren's titan, and walks towards the door.

"The fuck? Wait!!! Uuugh! Hangeeeeee! You haven't told me for how long you'll be out!!!"

"Oh! Yeah! About that! *Hange nervously laughs* Well, a week! See ya!!!", Hange slams the door shut as she runs out of Levi's office before you stop her from leaving.

"A week?!!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!!!!! Hangeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" And there you were, standing in the middle of the bedroom, carrying on one side the huge baby blue bag and on the other side baby Joseph. You blink as in "what the fuck do I do know" and start to panic. "Omg...What do I do now? What am I going to tell Levi? How do I explain this?! When he comes back all exhausted, and the baby starts crying...What do I know if the baby poops?!...What will Levi's reaction be?! He is going to kill Hange for this...". You suddenly stopped talking and looked at the baby. He was looking at you so innocent and cooing. He looked like an angel. You couldn't stop staring in awe at such beautiful baby boy you had between your arms. Instinctually you embrace him and pet his soft blonde hair. "You look just like your father, little one. *giggle* You'll be a very brave, strong, handsome man." The baby smiles and kicks feet in excitement as a reaction to your sweet voice and soft pet. "I hope Levi doesn't mind you here...I'm already loving you here with me...", you said in a soft tone while embracing the baby in a motherly way, smelling him while placing a kiss on his forehead.

Two hours later, you hear Levi walk into the office as he emits a long, deep, audible breath expressing tiredness. "I'm so exhausted...", sighs Levi as he looks at his desk with piled up papers. "Tch. I still have those to do... When will this damn day be over?... Oi, Y/N? I'm back.", says Levi, but no response. "Brat? You in there?" Levi smells around.

"Smells funny here... Baby lotion? ... Heh.", Levi smirks as a naughty thought crossed his mind. "Y/N, you playful? Are you applying baby lotion to be all soft for me tonight? I got work to do, but I'd sure love at least a quick therapy from yo-", Levi stops as he sees you walk out the bedroom and shut slowly the door behind you.

"Shhhh~ You'll wake him up.", you said to Levi so he could low his voice.

"Wake up who? Who is there?" Asks Levi with a very serious tone.

"...Levi..."

"What is it, brat? Speak up already. I don't have all day."

"Ok, first...stop calling me brat. I'm your wife. Second...we have...company..." you said nervously while looking at Levi.

"...company? Let me in. Who is it?!", said Levi in a jealous tone as he walked towards the door. He opens it up abruptly and sees a crib with a baby Joseph inside. Sadly, the abrupt opening of the door woke and scared baby Joseph. He starts crying. Levi's eyes widened in horror as he saw a baby crib next to his side of the bed, and Erwin and Hange's baby inside. He was speechless.

"Y/N..............what the actual fuck?......"

"Levi! Look what you did! You woke and scare baby Joseph!", you said mad at Levi.

"I...Why is there a poop and barf machine in my room, specifically on the side of my bed, Y/N?...."

The baby just keeps crying.

"Hey! You mean OUR room. Tsk. I'll explain everything soon. Now help me calm him down. Here. Take him. Do something. You woke him up, you make him sleep again. I spent almost an hour to make him fall asleep for you to come up with your scandalous entrance."

"Oi oi oi. No. I won't hold him. That is not my responsibility. And don't get mad at me. How was I supposed to know there was a baby in the room? Why isn't he with his parents?"

"We are his part-time parents now, for a week. Hange and Erwin left for an anniversary date."

"What?!!! You mean I have to spend a week with...No. No, no, no, no!"

"But Levi! We were trusted to take care of him. Hange-" Levi interrupts you.

"Shitty glasses can suck a titan's dick. I have a lot of work to do, I need total silence. I rarely have time to sleep, and when I do, I need to be in peace. How am I supposed to deal with a crying baby that...no! I wasn't told about this. Why would Erwin do such a thing without telling me?! I saw him before coming here! He said nothing!"

"Levi..."

"You know what? I'm calling him right now. He better find a babysitter or something. I won't stand this for a w- huh? Where are you going? Why are you packing your stuff?"

"I'm leaving to one of the empty cabins near the castle until Erwin and Hange come back. Then...you and I will have a very serious talk."

"What?..." said Levi with a cracked voice as he saw you very serious and determined to leave him alone.

"Yeah. You heard me. Meanwhile, I want peace and to take care of this baby that was entrusted to me. Baby Joseph is my priority right now." You said to Levi as you glared at him.

"...Y/N...tch. You are willing to leave your husband behind, alone, for a week? Besides, why the sudden motherly instinct? If I didn't know you, I'd believe you have experience taking care of children. You probably don't even know how to change a diaper."

"Well, apparently I DO have a motherly instinct, and baby Joseph has awakened it....unlike you that you seem to not have not even an atom of fatherly instinct in you.

"Oh, now a bad husband because I don't want to have kids? What are you going to do? Leave me? Go with some other man that is willing to give you a child? How can you think if having kids under our circumstances? Oh, you know what? Get out of here with the poop bag. I got a lot of shit to do."

"! ...Wow...You criticize Eren for being a Titan, but you are a monster yourself..."

"!!!...." Levi's eyes widened at that comment.

"...I know I was packing to leave, but for you to actually tell me...no...kick us out of here...I at least expected you to reconsider, stop me from leaving and...at least try it...but...you are so heartless...inhumane..."

"....Y/N, I don't have time to play mommy and daddy with you and the kid. I'm exhausted, I had a long-ass day, It's fucking 11 PM and I still have a lot of work to do, and I have a long day tomorrow."

"...Ok then...I'll be leaving now to the cabin near the castle. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Send in one of your horsemen so you don't get bothered." You said as you started walking towards the door to leave Levi's office.

"Y/N...Tch..." Levi gets in the way, in front of the door. "You are not going anywhere. You are not staying alone in that cabin. Who knows what dangers you can encounter while being there...like from a titan or some random pervert."

"Let me go. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm a lieutenant. I know how to defend myself. You were my mentor, remember? Everything I know I learned it from you, Humanity's Strongest Soldier."

"Yeah, but now you are in a vulnerable state. You have the responsibility of taking care of that child. It's not the same as if you were alone. You will be an easy target at the moment. Aren't you afraid of that?"

"Not at all. I'm not afraid of my responsibility to take care of a child. I got balls to deal with this situation."

"..."

"..."

"Tch." Levi walks off mad to his office desk and room and starts packing things.

"Hm? Where are you going? You coming with us?"

"Fuck no. But I'll be the one staying at the cabin instead while you stay here safe with that brat."

"Levi...you don't have to do this..."

"It's the least I can do for you two."

"..."

"And don't let that brat get near my stuff. The office area is OFF limits."

"...Ok...thank you..."

"...See you tomorrow. Good night." Levi leaves mad without even kissing you goodbye, and slams the door shut.

"...", you stay quiet, but then started crying while holding tight baby Joseph. The baby had calmed down a while ago, and was falling asleep even after all the arguments you had with Levi. "I may not be a mother, but I sure have this urge to protect and care for you...even if it costs an argument with my husband...". The baby fell asleep peacefully. You start to pet him again in the head. More tears keep falling from your eyes. "...I'm so sad...Levi is not father material...I will never be able to have a baby because of him...This...This is the closest I'll be on becoming a mother...as a babysitter...". You walk to baby Joseph's crib and place him to sleep. You stay sobbing all night until you fell asleep, only to be awakened every 2 hours by the baby's cry until morning.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
This story will probably have three to four chapters, one of them being a lemon. If you like it so far, leave a comment below. I would love to know your thoughts about it. Thanks for reading! ☺️❤️


End file.
